Dry Bowser and Toadette: The Prank War
by VideoGameNerd123
Summary: When Dry Bowser decides to prank Toadette, it turns into a prank war. If Dry Bowser wins, Toadette has to wear a "LOSER" T-shirt. If Toadette wins, Dry Bowser has to sing an apology song with lyrics written by her. Who will win? Dry Bowser? Or Toadette?
1. Chapter 1

VideoGameNerd123: Yet another war I thought of starring Dry Bowser and Toadette. I got the idea of publishing this while watching Angry Grampa prank videos. Enjoy!

* * *

Dry Bowser and Toadette were both hanging out in the Seaside Hillsters' HQ, talking about the snowball war they had a while back.

"I still couldn't believe we took that snowball fight a bit too far," Toadette commented as she shook her head.

"Neither can I." Dry Bowser replied as he then saw Toadette pulling out her phone as she started giggling. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's just some prank videos that I'm watching," Toadette stated as she showed a video of someone blowing an airhorn into their friend's ear while they were sleeping, causing him to jump.

"What's so funny about that?" Dry Bowser asked, obviously not impressed.

Toadette gasped as she pulled her phone back. "What's so funny about is the look on the prankee's face!" She then heard a rumbling noise erupting from her stomach, catching both Toadette and Dry Bowser's attention. "Gee, I'm feeling kind of hungry... I'll be right back."

"You go do that." Dry Bowser commented as he watched Toadette walk into the kitchen, soon having an evil smirk upon his face.

Toadette hummed merrily as she skipped to the refrigerator, opening to see Dry Bowser popping out. Toadette screamed as she stumbled back, falling on her butt as Dry Bowser began laughing at her.

"Dry Bowser, what was that for?!" Toadette exclaimed angrily as she got up, dusting herself as she growled.

Dry Bowser chuckled as he stepped out of the fridge. "Would I really need a reason to prank someone as gullible as you? You should have seen the look on your face!"

"Well, I've seen better pranks, unlike the one you just pulled!" Toadette exclaimed as she pointed at Dry Bowser with her right index finger.

"Really? How about a little contest?" Dry Bowser asked as he folded his skeletal arms.

"And that would be?" Toadette asked suspiciously as she tilted her head to the left.

"A prank war! If I win, you have to wear a loser shirt for a day- no, a week!" Dry Bowser proclaimed as he pulled out an extra small t-shirt with 'LOSER' written on it.

"And if I win, you have to sing an apology with lyrics by me! Toadette!" Toadette proclaimed as she took out a pink notepad with the lyrics of the apology song.

"So it's settled." Dry Bowser commented as he extended his right skeletal arm out.

"Yep!" Toadette responded as she nodded her head, repeating Dry Bowser's action.

"May the best pranker win!" Dry Bowser proclaimed as he and Toadette shook hands.

"That would be me, obviously!" Toadette commented slyly as she stuck her tounge out.

"Right..." Dry Bowser remarked as he rolled his eyes.

And so, a new war has begun... will Dry Bowser win? Or will Toadette win?

**DRY BOWSER: 0**

**TOADETTE: 0**


	2. Chapter 2

**DRY BOWSER: 0**

**TOADETTE: 0**

_Video scheme- Toadette: Hi, it's Toadette! So Dry Bowser decided to start a prank war against me. Well, here's what I'm gonna do, basically I have this fake item box like the stuff that we collect, the box is actually fake, by the way. As he bends over to pick it up, a giant hammer is gonna swoop down and knock D-B's bones apart and scatter everywhere. I can't wait to see the look on his face!_

As Toadette put her pink-colored camcorder behind her, she set down a fake item box, having the box as bait for the trap.

"I can't wait to see the look on D-B's face!" Toadette giggled as she placed her hands on her face. She then stood on her toes and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Hey, D-B, come here! You gotta see this!" She yelled as she climbed up the tree she was standing next to, with the hammer being inside the leaves.

"Toadette? Where did she go-" Dry Bowser looked down to see the fake fake item box on the ground, chuckling as he folded his skeletal arms. "Now what is this doing here?" He then leaned down to grab it, only as much to his dismay and annoyance, a hammer swooped at Dry Bowser, causing all of his bones to scatter across the grassy field.

"Gotcha!" Toadette exclaimed, laughing as she used her pigtails to safely land on the ground, holding a remote with a red button on it.

"What the- what was that for?!" Dry Bowser exclaimed angrily as his skull bounced up and down.

"If you remember correctly, it was a prank. And this is a prank war, silly bones!" Toadette giggled as she pointed at Dry Bowser.

"You better start running..." Dry Bowser commented angrily as his eyes turned dark orange.

"Why? Because your body is just gonna start chasing me? I doubt it!" Toadette scoffed, giggling as she turned to her left to see Dry Bowser's headless body started running after her. She frowned as she backed away, only to start screaming and running away.

Yep, Toadette, even if you're in the lead by a point, you're in for some trouble...

**DRY BOWSER: 0**

**TOADETTE: 1**


	3. Chapter 3

**DRY BOWSER: 0**

**TOADETTE: 1**

_Video Scheme- Dry Bowser: Dry Bowser here. So, I've made a bet with Toadette that if she loses this prank war, she would have to wear a 'LOSER' T-shirt that I intend on making her wear for a week. You should've seen the look on her face at the moment I startled her! Anyways, I'm going to stick some plastic wrap on Toadette's bedroom door. It may not be as good as the prank she pulled on me, but you'll see. What makes it better is that I'll put some corn syrup on it. It'll pretty much get stuck all over her. Just wait until she get's a load of this._

Dry Bowser then turned off his grey colored camcorder and put it on the coffee table. He grabbed a roll of plastic wrap and the corn syrup. As soon as he reached Toadette's bedroom door, Dry Bowser pulled out a roll of duct tape. He held the plastic wrap in one hand and held the duct tape in the other. He bit off four pieces of tape. One for each corner. He stuck the tape and the wrap on the corners. There was a gap left out to pour the corn syrup on Toadette's side of the door. Dry Bowser then grabbed the bottle of corn syrup and poured on the inside side of the wrap.

"This should be good," Dry Bowser commented, smirking as he folded his skeletal arms.

Toadette opened the door, only to yelp as she then walked into the corn syrup-covered wrap, covering her as the corn syrup began to stain Toadette. She groaned as she looked up at Dry Bowser, who was now laughing at her.

"_Eww!_ _D-B!_" Toadette whined as she struggled to get out of the sticky wrap.

Dry Bowser chuckled, folding his skeletal arms as he stood up. "You know, that's a good look for you."

"Is this corn syrup!? _Eugh! _It's gonna take forever to get this stuff out of my hair!" Toadette exclaimed, shaking her head as she finally got out of the sticky wrap.

"Oh wait, I think I missed a spot!" Dry Bowser smirked as he grabbed Toadette by the back of her dress and poured more corn syrup down her back, causing her to scream and jerk away.

"_Gah! _You have no idea how cold that stuff is!" Toadette exclaimed as she shivered. "You know what? I'm just gonna take a shower before this stuff gets anymore stickier..." She then began walking to the bathroom.

"Good luck with that." Dry Bowser commented, chuckling as Toadette groaned in fustration.

Way to put Toadette in a _sticky situation._

**DRY BOWSER: 1**

**TOADETTE:1**


	4. Chapter 4

**DRY BOWSER: 1**

**TOADETTE: 1**

_Video Scheme: Toadette- Hi! It's Toadette again! Ew! Corn syrup wrap prank! That's what happened to me the last chapter. It took me three hours to wash the corn syrup off me! Thanks alot, Dry Bowser. I got a good prank in store for him. While D-B's sleeping, I'm gonna pour ice all over him. I know it may not work because he's a skeleton, but I'll try it anyways!_

Toadette turned off her pink camcorder as she then walked to the fridge. She opened the door and took out the ice maker. Full of ice. She glanced at Dry Bowser, who was snoozing on the couch. Toadette walked over and poured the ice all over him, causing him to jump as he then woke up, growling in annoyance as Toadette laughed at him.

"God dammit! Toadette, I was sleeping here!" Dry Bowser exclaimed angrily as he glared at Toadette.

Toadette giggled as she wiped a tear from her left eye. "Nothing personal, D-B! It's just good fun!"

"You think everything is good fun." Dry Bowser remarked as he stood up from the couch, shaking his head.

"Yeah. By the way, I'm winning!" Toadette commented as she broke out laughing, rolling on the ground as she clutched her stomach.

Now that was just cold!

**DRY BOWSER: 1**

**TOADETTE: 2**


	5. Chapter 5

**DRY BOWSER: 1**

**TOADETTE: 2**

_Video Scheme- Dry Bowser: I'm back. Last time, Toadette tried pouring ice all over me. Way to make a comeback, kid. Anyway, I'm going to hide this small soundbox and in it, it contains some wierd sound. I'll tell Toadette it's some sort of monster. I hope you're ready for a scare, kid._

Dry Bowser then put down his grey colored camcorder as he then pulled out the soundbox, hiding it within a lampshade of a lamp. As he heard Toadette enter the living room, Dry Bowser sat down on the yellow colored couch, beginning his prank.

"Hey, D-B! What's up?" Toadette greeted as she sat on the yellow couch with Dry Bowser.

"Nothing of the sort," Dry Bowser answered, folding his skeletal arms as he looked down at Toadette. "However, I have been hearing this strange noise lately."

"What do you mean?" Toadette asked, tilting her head to the left.

"Well, it sounds as though it were a cat, but more annoying." Dry Bowser explained as he rolled his right skeletal hand about.

Toadette stared blankly at Dry Bowser, soon starting to giggle at what he thought the sound were. "Oh, Dry Bowser, you silly! You're just hearing things!"

Dry Bowser shook his head as he shook his left skeletal hand at Toadette. "No, I'm pretty sure I wasn't hearing things. It was a monster of some sort."

"Yeah, right! I know you're just trying to prank me!" Toadette giggled, soon frowning as she heard the sound. ** (A/N: If you don't know what I'm talking about, it's the sound when on Full House, Stephanie heard it and thought it was a monster.)**

"Does it sound like I'm pranking you?" Dry Bowser asked as he folded his skeletal arms.

"N-N-Not n-now! W-what was t-that?" Toadette stuttered, shaking as her eyes widened in fear.

"That was the sound of a Seasnark. It's a cross between a lion and Godzilla. It may be small, but don't be fooled, it will eat anyone who touches the floor." Dry Bowser explained, rolling his skeletal right hand about.

"G-Gee, it sounds pretty s-scary..." Toadette whimpered as she trembled at the thought of setting foot on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Oh, but it is." Dry Bowser commented as the sound was heard again, causing Toadette to yelp as she jumped right into Dry Bowser's skeletal arms.

"Please don't let it eat me!" Toadette pleaded, whimpering as she shook violently.

"I won't... because it's fake." Dry Bowser smirked, earning a questionable look from Toadette.

"Fake? It's fake!?" Toadette exclaimed angrily, realizing that Dry Bowser had pranked her.

"The sound came from a small soundbox that I planted in the lampshade." Dry Bowser revealed, taking the soundbox out as it made the sound once more.

"I can't believe I fell for that..." Toadette groaned, folding her arms as she began to pout.

"I can." Dry Bowser commented, chuckling at Toadette as she kept pouting.

Way to make a comeback, Dry Bowser, but it's not over yet.

**DRY BOWSER: 2**

**TOADETTE: 2**


	6. Chapter 6

**DRY BOWSER: 2**

**TOADETTE: 2**

_Video Scheme- Toadette: It's me again! Last time, Dry Bowser thought of using a tape recorder with some scary sound and tried to convince me there was some sort of monster. To that I say 'Hmph'! So, I think that it's time for a little pink. Dry Bowser's out on the rooftop, making sure there is no bad guys showing up. I'm gonna put a bucket full of pink paint in it and put it over the door. When Dry Bowser opens it, he'll be covered in pink paint!_

Toadette turned off her pink clad camcorder and put it on a table, grabbing a ladder and leaning it against the wall right next to the door. She climbed up the ladder after opening the door with a crack open and put the bucket of pink paint over it.

Toadette giggled deviously to herself as she tapped her fingertips together. "I hope you like pink, D-B..." She then cleared her throat and began shouting at the top of her lungs, running up the staircase to the rooftop. "DRY BOWSER! HELP!"

* * *

Dry Bowser stood on the rooftop with his skeletal arms folded, keeping his guard up incase of anyone breaking in the HQ, with Silver and Petey looking up at the nightime sky.

"So, how's the prank war?" Silver asked Dry Bowser as he placed his hands behind his head.

Dry Bowser turned to Silver, smirking as he rolled his skeletal left hand about. "Pretty good, I suppose. You guys should have seen the look on Toadette's face when I pranked her with that tiny soundbox."

Petey grumbled as he placed his leaves on his hips, shaking his head at Dry Bowser.

"Petey, it's just a prank war, it's not like I hurt the kid. And besides, I bet her little 'comeback' couldn't be better," Dry Bowser remarked as he turned back to guarding the HQ. "I mean, what is she going to do? Pour a bucket of pink paint on me?"

"I agree with Petey. I just hope you don't take it too far." Silver commented, soon turning his head to see Toadette running and screaming for help.

"_HAAAAAAAALP! _ROBBERS!" Toadette exclaimed, flailing her arms as she ran to Dry Bowser.

"Whoa, kid! Calm down," Dry Bowser commented, turning to Toadette as he knelt down a bit. "Now what's the problem?"

"Dry Bowser... robbers... you gotta help! They also threatened to stuff me in a crate!" Toadette pleaded as she jumped up and down.

"What!? Robbers!?" Dry Bowser exclaimed, standing as his eyes turned orange. "Not on my watch."

"Robbers? Are you sure, Dette?" Silver asked Toadette, standing as he folded his arms and gave her a suspicious look.

Petey grumbled in doubt, thinking that Toadette would try to prank Dry Bowser.

"Yes! Robbers! I'm not kidding!" Toadette exclaimed as she frantically shook her head. "You gotta come with me, D-B!"

"Alright. I'll go. Because I know you're not lying. Let's go!" Dry Bowser exclaimed as he cracked his skeletal fists.

Toadette nodded her head as she spun her pigtails and flew a foot above the ground. Dry Bowser grabbed her arms as she flew both of them down the building.

Silver and Petey exchanged glances to each other, shrugging as they both sat down and looked at the nightime sky.

* * *

Toadette flew down to the ground, having Dry Bowser let go of her arms.

"I'll go back up the rooftop and use the staircase, you go inside the building and go through the door!" Toadette commented as she jumped up and spun her pigtails.

"Okay. I'll meet you there!" Dry Bowser exclaimed as he ran inside the building and Toadette flew upward to the rooftop.

* * *

Toadette ran down the staircase to the living room, taking out two frying pans and stood near the door to hear if Dry Bowser is nearby. She then heard running footsteps and began smashing the pans together to make it sound like someone were beating her up.

"HELP, DRY BOWSER! THEY'RE KIDNAPPING ME!" Toadette screamed as she smashed the pans together.

"Hey!" Dry Bowser shouted from the other side of the door. "Get away from her-" He ran in, only to be greeted by a bucket of pink paint pouring all over him. He then removed the bucket from his head to see Toadette laughing at him as the pans she was holding were on the floor next to her.

"Cute, kid. Really cute..." Dry Bowser growled as he folded his skeletal arms.

"D-Don't b-b-be sohoho mad, Dhehe-Bhehe! Ihihihi think pink looks good on you!" Toadette giggled as she wiped a tear from her right eye, soon laughing uncontrollably at the expression on Dry Bowser's face as he looked at himself in a nearby mirror.

"This will take alot of washes to get this off!" Dry Bowser exclaimed angrily as he turned to Toadette.

"WEHEHEHEHELL, GOHOHOHOHOOD LUHUHUHUCK!" Toadette laughed as she pointed her right index finger at Dry Bowser, who didn't look so pleased.

**DRY BOWSER: 2**

**TOADETTE: 3**


	7. Chapter 7

DRY** BOWSER: 2**

**TOADETTE: 3**

_Video Scheme- Dry Bowser: I can't believe Toadette. Dumping a bucket of pink paint all over me. There goes my dignity... Well, let's see how she likes her new 'shampoo' that I tend to give to her as a 'present'. I decided to steal Toadette's shampoo in exchange for a bottle of glue. I'll also be putting on a shampoo label on it so she won't notice the difference. You're going to get it now, kid..._

Dry Bowser then put his grey clad camcorder on a coffee table. He put a shampoo label on the bottle of glue and put it behind his back.

"Where is it... where is it..." Toadette grumbled as she rummaged through her bathroom in search of her shampoo.

"Where is what?" Dry Bowser remarked as he stood in the doorway.

Toadette turned to Dry Bowser, flailing her arms about. "I can't find my shampoo anywhere and I have a movie to catch soon! Have you seen it?"

"Well, I don't recall, but I do have a better shampoo." Dry Bowser stated, smirking as he nodded his head.

"Really?" Toadette asked as she held her hands together.

"Yes, a special shampoo originated from the real world." Dry Bowser explained as he pulled his skeletal hands from behind his back, revealing the 'shampoo'.

Toadette gasped in amazement as she wondered how in the world he could have found such a thing. "Oh my gosh! It looks so antique! But... why does it look like a glue bottle?"

"It's from the real world. Don't question it." Dry Bowser commented as he handed the 'shampoo' to Toadette. "Besides, don't you have a movie to catch?"

"Oh, that's right!" Toadette exclaimed, gasping as she placed her hands on her face. "Thanks, D-B!" She then closed the door.

Dry Bowser chuckled deviously as he folded his skeletal arms. "You're quite welcome, kid..."

* * *

Dry Bowser was sitting on the yellow clad sofa reading a newspaper, waiting for a reaction from Toadette and the glue shampoo, only to hear a high pitched scream. _  
_

That scream came from Toadette as she bursted out of her bathroom door in her evening outfit with her hands stuck on her head.

"You! You did this to me!" Toadette exclaimed angrily as she struggled to pull her hands from her head.

"Why, I am shocked!" Dry Bowser mockingly gasped, soon smirking. "How could I have done such a thing?"

"Haha, very funny, Mr. Comedian. I know you tricked me into using glue as shampoo! Now, where is my _real _shampoo?" Toadette growled as she gritted her teeth.

"Right here." Dry Bowser simply stated as he held the real bottle of shampoo in his skeletal right hand.

"Come on, this isn't funny! I have a movie to go to in five minutes!" Toadette exclaimed worriedly as she shook her head.

"Well, I'd say that style really suits you." Dry Bowser chuckled as Toadette groaned in annoyance.

_I guess the movie isn't the only thing that's stuck on Toadette's mind._

**DRY BOWSER: 4**

**TOADETTE: 3**

_Wait, how did you just get two points!?_

_Don't you remember that I also stole your shampoo?_

_Just great..._


	8. Chapter 8

**DRY BOWSER: 4**

**TOADETTE: 3**

_Video Scheme- Toadette: Finally got the glue out of my hair... let's see how Dry Bowser likes this! I'll just take one of his bones and feed it to a chain chomp. Pretty good plan, right?_

Toadette turned off her pink camcorder and put it on the lush green grass of the Mushroom Gorge, waiting for Dry Bowser to arrive. He walked over to Toadette with his skeletal arms folded.

"So, I'm here. What is it that is so important that you called me here?" Dry Bowser asked as he sat next to Toadette.

"Oh, nothing major..." Toadette commented as she carefully picked a bone from Dry Bowser, causing him to fall apart and glare at her.

"If this is what you call a prank, I'm not convinced." Dry Bowser responded as he rolled his beady eyes.

"That's not the prank," Toadette corrected as she then pulled out a chain chomp whistle out of nowhere. "This is." She took a deep breath and blew into the whistle with an ear-piercing shriek.

...

...

...

Then, thunderous sounds began to occur, coming closer and closer. It was a chain chomp that was very hungry.

"See the bone, boy? Go get it!" Toadette exclaimed as she threw the bone at a surprisingly long distance.

The chain chomp gave off a bark and took off, leaving Dry Bowser unable to reform himself.

Dry Bowser glared at Toadette and felt quite annoyed. "Are you kidding me?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"This is a prank war. It's your fault for starting this whole mess," Toadette simply stated as she stood up, facing away from Dry Bowser as she began to skip away. "Well, see ya!"

"You better get back here and help me get that bone back now, kid!" Dry Bowser threatened as his skull bounced.

"Oh? Will you try to prank me back if I don't?" Toadette asked innocently as she continued skipping. "Besides, you don't seem to be able to call back _all _your bones."

Dry Bowser groaned in annoyance as he watched Toadette skip away. "I'll get you, Toadette. You don't know when it's coming or how it's coming, but it's coming..." He mumbled under his breath.

_I thought that some people refer to you as a pile of bones, but this is ridiculous!_

**DRY BOWSER: 4**

**TOADETTE: 4**


End file.
